


Surprise

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam helps Dean plan a special date for the two of you.





	Surprise

“Finally,” Sam muttered to himself, mentally giving himself a pat on the back as he caught his balance. Dean would be so happy, this was perfect.

He left the room, headed to the garage where he knew Dean would be. Sure enough, Dean was under the hood of one of the old Men of Letters cars, fiddling around to get it to run again.

“I got it, Dean,” Sam said, heading straight for the Impala. Dean shot upright, bumping his head on the hood of the car.

“Ah,” Dean groaned, rubbing the place that would surely swell. He walked over to where Sam was fixing something on the bottom of the Impala’s windshield, between the wipers. “You got it to work?”

Sam nodded. “Yep, just tested it out. I seem to be all in one piece, so it should be good for you, too.”

Dean’s eyes squinted skeptically. “It’ll take the car and everything in it?” he asked, wanting to clarify.

Sam finished what he was doing, standing straight. “Only one way to find out,” he said, walking around the car and climbing into the passenger seat. He eyed Dean through the windshield, eyebrows raised to encourage him to get in the car.

Dean sprang into action, hopping in the car and turning her on. 

“We probably shouldn’t test it in here,” Sam said. “The room I was in downstairs was always storage, so it was no big deal, but this might be a bit too public.”

Dean nodded, driving Baby out of the garage and onto the dirt road. Time for a test drive.

* * *

You stretched, your body stiff and your eyes tired from a day of reading through the bunker’s library. The boys were in between cases, but that didn’t mean you stopped being in research mode. There was so much information here, and the more you read between cases, the better you were at helping them during cases.

Plus, your heat was coming soon, so you knew you’d be out for the count for up to a week. Even though Dean stayed with you for obvious reasons, Sam would be on a hunt and you wanted to be as knowledgeable as possible if he called, which he never did.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean said, bounding into the library. He had a smile on his face that made your heart flutter, and it only pounded harder when he walked right up to you and leaned over, kissing you soundly on the lips. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood, Dean?” you asked, allowing him to pull you up from your chair. His arms brought you close, kissing you again before he answered.

“Wanna go on a date with me tonight?” he asked, only partly answering your question.

You eyed him, knowing he had something going on he wasn’t telling you. “Sure…” you said, dragging out the word so he’d know you were suspicious. Maybe he just wanted to do something nice before your heat, though. You’d give him the benefit of the doubt on this one. “Where to?”

Dean grinned. “It’s a surprise. But you’re gonna love it.” He kissed you once more before letting you go and turning to walk out of the room. “Meet you at the car in ten!”

You watched his retreating form until you couldn’t see him anymore. Wondering what on earth Dean had planned, you marked your place in the book you’d been reading and headed to your room, wanting to get out of the clothes you’d been sitting in all day. You passed Sam in the hallway.

“Any idea what’s got Dean so excited?” you asked him, using what you could of your Omega curiosity to get him to talk. Since Sam was another Alpha in your pack, he usually fell for it, his nature wanting to protect you almost as much as Dean did. You saw a fleeting bit of recognition on Sam’s face before he schooled his expression. 

“Just excited for your date, probably,” Sam answered, smiling. “I hope you have a good time.”

Before you could say anything else, Sam was walking away. He definitely knew what Dean was planning. If you wanted to, you could follow Sam and get the secrets out of him, but you figured it’d be fun to be surprised.

In ten minutes you were in the garage, Dean leaning against Baby’s hood like you’d seen a million times before. “Looking handsome, stranger,” you said, smiling as you got in the car. Dean got in as well, pulling you across the bucket seat for another kiss before he started the engine. Kissing your Alpha would never get old, you thought. He always could set your skin on fire, with the simplest of touches. 

Dean drove out of the garage, finding his way to the gravel road outside and stopping.

“What?” you asked, but you soon realized. Dean was holding a blindfold.

“It’s a surprise, so can you wear this?” he asked, excitement in his eyes. You sighed but took the blindfold, tying it on your head. 

“Alright,” you said. “Let’s get to it.”

Dean was quiet for a second. “How many fingers?” he asked, making you roll your eyes at him, even though he couldn’t see it.

“I have a blindfold on, Dean, I can’t see how many fingers,” you answered, exasperation in your voice. Suddenly Dean kissed you, something you were unprepared for but definitely didn’t mind.

“Alright, alright,” he said when he pulled away. “Let’s do this.”

Instead of the rumbling of the engine and the movement of the car, as you’d expected, you heard papers shuffling. 

“Dean?” you asked, but instead of answering, he spoke.

_“Audi haec verba audire rithimum reddunt, Sumat per spem in corde meo. Mitte ergo mihi volo ut ubi te inveniam, quae non sunt in spatio et tempore.”_

The car lurched when Dean stopped speaking, making you grab at the seat beneath you. “Dean?” you asked again, wondering what he’d just done but still trusting him explicitly. It came with the territory of him being your Alpha.

“Okay, you can take the blindfold off,” Dean said. You did so, slowly, looking around. The forest surrounding the car looked the same…or did it? There was something not quite right, but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

“Shall we?” he asked, putting Baby in gear and driving forward. You eyed him, wondering what was going on.

Dean chuckled, knowing what you were thinking. “Don’t worry, you’ll see in just a few minutes, I promise.”

Dean got to the highway, turning toward Lebanon. It was only a short drive until you were in the town, but things weren’t quite the same as the last time you’d been through. Things looked…not right…and when you scented the air something was off with that, too. You looked over to Dean, but he was concentrating on the road, his eyes lighting up when he saw something.

When you looked back out the window, it was to see an unfamiliar sign. _Drive-In_ the sign said, bright colors drawing the eye straight to it. Dean turned down the road, following the red arrow the sign showed. You decided not to question him as he pulled into the queue of cars, a man at a ticket booth allowing entrance.

When you and Dean were up next, the man leaned down to the window. “Evenin’ folks!” he said cheerily. “Pretty ride you’ve got here. It’ll be sixty cents, and concessions will be on your right.”

Dean handed him a dollar, after looking carefully at it. “Keep the change, my man,” Dean said, making the man’s eyebrows raise. 

“Wow, thanks!” he said before stepping back and waving them through. Dean pulled into a spot, cutting the engine but keeping the radio on to the station projected on the movie screen.

“Sixty cents?” you said, deciding that would be what the conversation could lead with. “Since when are movies sixty cents?”

Dean looked to you, a twinkle in his eye. “Eh, it’s been a while…” Dean said conspiratorially. “But in 1972? Things were much cheaper.”

“1972?” you repeated, looking around you. Sure enough, many of the cars were a similar make or model to Dean’s Impala, and people were definitely dressed a bit differently. “Are we in 1972?”

Dean grinned, leaning in to steal a kiss. “Yep. Surprise!”

You were frozen in shock, unsure of what Dean was thinking. He must have understood.

“Don’t worry, I got the spell from Sammy. We tested it earlier, everything’s golden. Let’s just enjoy ourselves, yeah?”

You made a noncommittal noise, still wary but gaining excitement. “I’m gonna go get us some refreshments, I’ll be back in a few,” Dean said, kissing you again before he climbed out of the car and headed toward the concessions stand. You watched him in the rear-view mirror for a minute before you took a deep breath.

Okay, this was actually pretty cool. And if Sam thought it was safe, you trusted them both. The only thing that had you slightly worried was being an Omega in an unfamiliar place, but your Alpha was with you. He’d take care of you, you knew it.

By the time Dean got back with popcorn and lemonade, you were all for the date. The movie you were watching was _The Godfather,_ one that you and Dean had seen a million times. You realized part way through that if anyone else looked in the car to see the two of you reciting lines, you might have some awkward questions, but luckily no one said anything. 

When _The Godfather_ ended, another movie started and many cars began to leave. You and Dean stayed, though, enjoying your time. The popcorn and lemonade had long been finished, but you didn’t care as you snuggled up under Dean’s arm on the bucket seat. 

Mid-way through the second movie your eyes were getting heavy. It was only the fat raindrops falling on the roof of the car that pulled you from your semi-slumber, a smile gracing your face. You loved rain, especially in the summer when it was warm outside. 

You rolled down your window, sticking your hand out to catch raindrops on your palm. Dean scooted closer to you, kissing your neck over your mating mark and hugging your waist tightly.

“Dean?” you said, watching the rain hit your hand.

Dean hummed in response.

“Let’s go home,” you finished, turning in his arms. You brought your wet hand in to the car, pulling Dean’s face to yours for a kiss. He didn’t mind the dampness you brought to his hair as he kissed you back fiercely, the touch he’d made to your mark setting both of you on fire. When he let you go, he turned the car back on, pulling out of the drive-in quickly.

The two of you were silent as he drove toward the bunker, stopping in the same place that he’d done so before. He said the words again, the car shaking. You got to see the time changing this time, seasons passing through the windows. 

When finally the car was still and you were back to your time, Dean pulled the rest of the way to the bunker. The car was parked and you grabbed his hand to lead him to the bedroom. It was time to finish your date properly.

**Author's Note:**

> rough translation of spell, a poem I found online:  
> hear these words, hear the rhyme. heed the hope within my mind. send me back to where I’ll find what I want in space and time


End file.
